This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electrical connector assemblies are known such as those identified by MIL-DTL-55116 which have opposed conductor pins extending from a body of the connector assembly and a bayonet connection portion. Mount flats are commonly provided on a circular end face of the connector body which abut with flats created in a corresponding receiving aperture of a panel to which the connector assembly is mounted with the threaded connection portion extending through the receiving aperture. The mount flats are intended to substantially prevent axial rotation of the connector assembly when a panel nut is rotated onto threads of the threaded connection portion. Any axial rotation of the connector body is known to damage printed circuit pin solder joints of the conductor to a flex printed circuit or printed circuit board when a torque is applied to the panel nut, or when a subsequent connector is joined to the connector assembly. The torque is required to prevent loosening of the connector assembly from the panel, electrical bonding of the connector to the panel, and environmental sealing of the connector to the panel.
Known solutions to eliminate the torque induced conductor pin damage include addition of standoffs on a board which is epoxy attached secured with threaded fasteners to the connector assembly, and procedures which require an installer to apply a separate tooling fixture to axially restrain/hold the connector to prevent axial rotation of the connector assembly during panel nut installation. These solutions are time consuming, require additional installer cost, and must be repeated for each connector assembly installed to the panel.